Patients with kidney failure or partial kidney failure typically undergo hemodialysis treatment, often at a hemodialysis treatment center or clinic. When healthy, kidneys maintain the body's internal equilibrium of water and minerals (e.g., sodium, potassium, chloride, calcium, phosphorous, magnesium, and sulfate). The kidneys also function as part of the endocrine system to produce the hormone erythropoietin as well as other hormones. Hemodialysis is an imperfect treatment to replace kidney function, in part, because it does not correct the endocrine functions of the kidney.
In hemodialysis, blood is taken from a patient through an intake needle (or catheter) which draws blood from an artery located in a specific accepted access location (arm, thigh, subclavian, etc.). The drawn blood is pumped through extracorporeal tubing via a peristaltic pump, and then through a dialyzer which removes unwanted toxins such as blood urea, nitrogen, potassium, and excess water from the blood. As the blood passes through the dialyzer, it travels in straw-like tubes which serve as semi-permeable membrane passageways for the uncleaned blood. Fresh dialysate liquid, which is a solution of chemicals and water, flows through the dialyzer in the direction opposite the blood flow. As the dialysate flows through the dialyzer, it surrounds the straw-like membranes in the dialyzer. The fresh dialysate collects excess impurities passing through the straw-like tubes by diffusion, and also collects excess water through an ultrafiltration process due to a pressure drop across the membranes. The used dialysate exits the dialyzer with the excess fluids and toxins via an output tube, thus cleansing the blood flowing through the dialyzer. The dialyzed blood then flows out of the dialyzer via tubing and a needle (or catheter) back into the patient. Sometimes, a heparin drip or pump is provided along the extracorporeal blood flow loop in order to prevent clotting during the hemodialysis process. Several liters of excess fluid can be removed during a typical multi-hour treatment session. In the U.S., a chronic patient will normally undergo hemodialysis treatment in a dialysis center three times per week, either on a Monday-Wednesday-Friday schedule or a Tuesday-Thursday-Saturday schedule.